We propose a strategic partnership between University of Cape Town's School of Public Health and Family Medicine (UCT-SPHFM) and Brown University's School of Public Health. Our 'Partnership for the Next Generation of HIV Social Science in South Africa' has the overarching goal of developing a new cadre of rigorously trained HIV social scientists who can provide sustainable interdisciplinary solutions to HIV/AIDS. Using a model of bi-directional exchange, the partnership leverages investments by building on natural synergies between our institutions, which have a history of excellence, complementary strengths, and an existing foundation of successful collaborative research. Our partnership will draw on Brown's experience in social and behavioral science HIV/AIDS research, including Brown's recent development of a Department of Behavioral and Social Sciences to offer enhanced technical capacity for development of a similar new Division at UCT-SPHFM. We also build on Brown's commitment to global partnerships, and UCT-SPHFM's excellence in HIV research for an institutional global scholarly exchange. We also build on Brown's teaching excellence and UCT's record of outstanding scholarship to help UCT develop sustained growth in social science capacity. UCT-SPHFM offers a unique environment to invest in the next generation of social science-public health researchers to address HIV/AIDS. Our specific aims include: 1) development of academic capacity through curriculum development and strengthened teaching and mentoring systems, 2) fostering a culture of excellence in the interdisciplinary HIV social science research environment, and 3) building on these investments to create innovative social science research opportunities in three strategic areas, or GAP themes: Gender in HIV/AIDS Risk and Response, Antiretroviral Therapy Adherence and Expansion, and HIV Prevention for Women, Youth and Families. Through integrated infrastructure development and research aims, we will train the next generation of HIV social science researchers to address high-priority research areas and contribute to long-term reductions in the scope and severity of the HIV/AIDS epidemic.